


I can be anything you want (so I'll be your worst nightmare)

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexuality, Boyfriends, Consent Issues, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessed sexual situations, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, SQUIP - Freeform, Stuff, boyf riends - Freeform, but not like explicit or anything, idk - Freeform, that's the shit here, they talk about it and there's some consent issues in the beginning, this is gay alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Even Jeremy himself doesn't know who or what he wants.squips are very helpful for that, apparently.((basically, the squip figures out Jeremy is in love with Michael as well as Christine, makes him choose, helps him secure his choice to do what he wants with, Jeremy backs out bc that's like,,, weird, and then they fuck anyway after downing a bit of red mountain dew)





	I can be anything you want (so I'll be your worst nightmare)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if I missed anywhere that squip was spelled like SQUIP. that's just my autocorrect (that I am always aware of)

"Get out of my head! I just wanna jack off in peace, alright?" Jeremy growled, staring into the mirror so he could see his own face along with the overconfident, smirking squip. 

The squip smirked, looming over him. "I can see your thoughts you know. You really had me going there, thinking it was Christine you really wanted. I suppose you must've almost fooled yourself too, it's not easy to trick someone who knows every thought in your head you know."

Jeremy turned red and stuttered. "Wh-What are you talking about?! Of course I want Christine. She's everything I've ever dreamed of. You said you'd help me be cool enough to date her!"

"I never said I wouldn't continue on the quest." The squip countered, circling around him and studying him carefully. "However, it has come to my attention that you have desires for Michael as well, is that true? I knew I was right that you'd need to cut him out in order to get Christine. It gets interesting when you'll have to cut her out if you want him. You'll have to choose eventually, Jeremy."

Jeremy frowned. "What are you even talking about? You're not making any sen-!" He found himself pinned against the wall, the squip kissing him roughly somehow without a properly tangible form. "Get off!!" He shouted, finally managing to push it off of him. "What the hell?"

"You're gay, Jeremy. You were about to masturbate thinking of your former best friend and you really want to deny it? And it's not simple curiosity in men either. You were completely adverse to another subject attempting to-"

"Yeah," Jeremy cut him off, "Because you can't just randomly kiss people and expect them to be into it. Unless they're drunk I guess, but that's even less okay to do."

"-as I was saying, I've come to the conclusion that you're in love with both of them. Which, obviously is going to be difficult to decide between the two, but be aware whomever you choose you will have to give up the other and the things that come with it. Choose Christine and you will be popular and perfectly chill, giving up Michael and the life you knew before me. Choose Michael and you will be mocked even more ruthlessly than before I'm afraid. There will be nothing I could do about it really, but you'd be with your old friend, so I suppose there's that." The squip sighed. "That's your choice. Make it or I will make it for you."

"I'm not into guys. And I'm definitely not into Michael like that, alright? You must've malfunctioned." Jeremy muttered, digging through his drawer for a clean shirt and finding none. He turned around to see Michael- no, the squip having taken the form of Michael. 

"Oh hell no."

"Oh hell yes." Michael's voice came from the not-Michael in front of him. "You're neurotransmitters are firing quite rapidly. You enjoy this form? Perhaps I should take it more often~"

Jeremy shook his head, backing away. "No! This is crossing the line!" He tripped over something and landed on his butt, wincing. "Stop it!"

The squip stepped forward, straddling Jeremy's hips. "What? You were about to get off on this form. Don't you want to be able to see it while you do so? Or would you prefer this?" Michael melted away to show Christine on top of him, smirking. "You have to choose, Jeremy. You can't keep them both."

"Michael then. Will you get off of me? I choose Michael." Jeremy turned red, trying to figure out what he was doing. Michael was his best friend, right? But he'd already been willing to give him up for Christine before. Why did the squip have to make everything so damn hard? "Could you leave for a bit? I'd like to watch some porn by myself. Without someone else in my head." He growled, pleased to see the squip disappeared without so much as a negative word about his sexual habits. Thank fuck.

X X X X X X X X X X X

"Mr. Heere? Is Jeremy here?" Michael asked, standing awkwardly in the doorway. "He's been acting weird lately, so I brought him something. Thought we could hang out or something." 

Mr. Heere nodded, taking a sip of the beer in his hand. "Yeah, he's upstairs. Might wanna knock before going in though." he warned, shaking his head. 

"Thanks." Michael shrugged, walking inside, the bottle of Mountain Dew Red safely in his pocket. It had taken him forever to figure out what would turn off the SQUIP, but it was worth it to get his best friend back. He knocked loudly on Jeremy's door and immediately fell to the floor, feeling like he'd been hit by a truck.

X X X X X X X X X X

Jeremy opened the door and frowned. "Michael? Why are you on the floor? Are you okay?"

Michael grinned and sat up, the squip's voice coming from his lips. "Hello Jeremy."

"I said stop!" Jeremy growled, slamming the door in the squip's face. "Leave me alone!"

squip-Michael huffed, barging into the room anyway. "You chose him. You want /him/. I'm in your head. I've seen your desire for him and his body. His voice. His everything~" He grinned, slowly stripping off the red jacket and shirt he wore. "I'm still in your head, Jeremy. I know how excited this makes you."

Jeremy shook his head. "No. Leave me alone jackass." he pushed against the squip's chest, realizing it was fully solid. "What? How did- this is Michael? Isn't it? You're like... possessing him! Ew, get out of him!"

"Now, Jeremy, that's not what I'm here for." He snapped his fingers, effectively pinning Jeremy to the floor. "You want Michael? I'm going to give him to you." He purred, leaning in and kissing Jeremy deeply. Pleased to discover he didn't struggle against him this time. "That's it. I can see your dreams. Don't you want to touch him? If you behave I'll let you. Do you promise to behave?"

Jeremy nodded, glad to feel the pressure release so he could move again. "he can't... like, see any of this, right?" He moaned softly, leaning his head up as Michael-no, the squip-started kissing and nibbling at his neck.

"Don't worry. It's just like he's asleep." The squip promised, biting hard right under Jeremy's jaw, biting and sucking until he left a dark red mark.

"mmnh-" Jeremy moaned and rolled over, pinning the squip to the ground instead. "Stop talking. You're ruining it." He mumbled, tracing down Michael's body. He'd taken care to memorized every inch of it he'd seen, but he'd never been able to touch before. To truly see him without fear of being judged.

Squip nodded and relaxed, letting Jeremy take his feel of Michael's body, forcing blood to pool in his dick to match Jeremy's own erection.

Jeremy smiled and drifted down, hooking his fingers under his underwear before he finally hesitated. "No. No, I can't do this."

"What's wrong?" The squip quirked an eyebrow. "I'm offering you everything you wanted, just take it! You can have him, Jeremy. No repercussions."

"That's just the thing! This is wrong; I don't want you in Michael's body making him do whatever I want. I want /Michael/. And Michael would think this is creepy. It's like... feeling up a drunk girl at a party. It's disgusting and I'm not going to take part in it. Get out of him." Jeremy huffed, standing up

The squip complied, materializing over Michael's body. "Your loss. He's right there whenever you change your mind." He kicked Michael's limp form and smirked. "He'll wake up in a couple hours by the way. He's not out forever."

"Whatever." Jeremy muttered, moving over to put Michael's clothes back on, finding a bottle of soda in the back pocket. Mountain Dew red. That was one he'd never tried before. Jeremy shrugged and opened the bottle. He'd buy Michael another one later.

The squip appeared in front of him and snarled. "Put it down, Jeremy. Now!"

"What, because I'll ruin my diet? Suck a dick, squip." Jeremy felt his muscles tense up uncontrollably, but it was too late; he was already downing the soda.

As soon as the first drop touched his tongue his muscles relaxed and the squip disappeared with an angered shriek. Weird. Jeremy frowned and kept drinking. What was up with him? Probably pissed that his plan to make Jeremy and Michael hookup didn't work out and then Jeremy ruining his weeks of dieting and exercise and no masturbation and all that nonsense. Jerk. He booted up the single player of Apocalypse of the Damned and began to play.

X X X X X X X X X X X

It was almost 1am before Jeremy finally got ready for bed, glancing down at Michael. Trying to decide whether to just throw a blanket over him, or pull him into the bed as well. It was a full sized bed, so not small, but not that large either... Whatever. He'd deal with what Michael thought about it later, for now he moved his best friend onto the bed and got himself ready before climbing in after him, pulling the covers over both of them. "G'night Michael. Fuck off squip." He mumbled, closing his eyes and yawning. His aching body relieved to finally be laying down.

X X X X X X X X X X X

Michael groaned, rolling over and immediately falling onto the floor. "What the fuck- Where am I?" He looked around and was relieved to see he was in Jeremy's room, Jeremy sleeping peacefully still in the bed. The bed he'd just been in. .... what?

"Shit! Where is it?" He grabbed his jacket and checked the pockets, finding nothing but a few quarters and some lint. Fuckfuckfuckfcuk- oh no. His heart sank when he saw the emptied bottle in the trash, a few drops on the surrounding papers. No... Jeremy probably didn't even know what it was. The squip undoubtedly made him pour it out before Michael could make him drink it and turn that damn thing off. At least he knew where to get more, but who knew when he'd have another chance to make Jeremy drink it? And how far under the squip's control would he be by then?

"Mmgnh. Where's what?" Jeremy groaned and rolled off the bed, landing in a pile of dirty laundry. "F- shit! ow!" He whimpered, standing up and rubbing his head. "What are you looking for Michael?"

Michael held up the can. "Jeremy..." He groaned and leaned back against the wall. "I just... I wanna help you. Please. Why did you have to do this? Just because your stupid squip told you to??"

Jeremy frowned. "Dude... I'll buy you another one, chill out. And for the record, the squip told me not to drink it." He muttered, taking the can out of Michael's hand and putting it back in the trash. "Sorry, I didn't think it would be such a big deal for you." He shrugged. 

"Wait wait wait, back up. You drank it?" Michael took a step forward, squinting and looking him over. "All of it? Did you have anything after it? How do you feel now?"

Jeremy backed away from him, confused. "Yeah, I drank it. What did you think I did? I haven't had anything since then and I feel fine, what's the big deal?"

"Mountain Dew Red." Michael grabbed the can from the trash again. "Green Mountain Dew turns the squip on, red turns it off. That's why Rich was shouting for it at the party. I gave him some a few days ago and he says he hasn't heard from the thing again. You're free! You can do what you want!" He grinned and pulled Jeremy into a hug. 

"Right." Jeremy nodded. "It- it's gone.... It feels weird." He rubbed his neck and winced when he touched the purple hickey under his jaw. 

Michael frowned. "Where'd you get that? Hell, /when/ did you get that? Brooke says you haven't seen her in days. That looks like it was made like, a few hours ago."

Right. Jeremy grimaced and shifted from one foot to another. He really should tell Michael about what happened. What /almost/ happened. "It was made a few hours ago, actually... before i drank the Mountain Dew Red. By the squip. Controlling your body." He gulped. "You might have a few lighter ones on your chest."

"So you fucked the squip? That's fucked up man." He looked down his shirt and shrugged. "Meh. Nothing I can't pass of as a simple bruise. You, however, have got to figure out who you're going to pretend made that hickey, because Brooke is gonna be pissed at you."

Jeremy sighed in relief. "So you're not mad at me? And no, I didn't fuck it-you-um, well we just made out for awhile. He tried to get me to, but it was too much. I didn't want to do that to you. Pretty sure that counts as rape, actually."

Michael thought about it. "I'm not sure. I mean, I guess it's weird you were making out with a computer simulation in my body, so you were sort of making out with me, but... why couldn't you have just gotten Brooke or someone to do it with? I mean, she's such a freak you could've explained exactly what was going on and she'd probably still say yes to it."

"I don't want her." Jeremy mumbled, blushing bright red. "I- I don't want anyone else."

"Oh." Michael flushed. "OH. Oh my god, you- for me." He pointed at his chest. "So, it wasn't because the squip wanted to let you get it on with someone. It was because you wanted to get it on with me. Right?"

Jeremy nodded, looking down at his feet. "Yes. You can leave if you want to. If this makes you feel uncomfor-Mm!" He looked up, startled as Michael pulled him into a kiss, hands raking down to his hips as Michael pinned him against the door and smirked.

"You're such an idiot, Heere." Michael murmured. "You could've told me, you know. I've loved you since I discovered I was gay. Hell, probably before that, I just didn't realize it."

Jeremy didn't bother saying anything back, just kept kissing him. Moaning softly as he allowed Michael's hands to wander down his body. Stripping off his shirt and kissing down his chest. "Holy fuck... Oh fuck Michael." He moaned, reaching down to tug at his hair, grinding up against his face.

"Mm, one sec, Gotta take my glasses off." Michael mumbled, taking off his glasses and setting them aside. "You want to do this? Like, really do this? Because we don't have to. I mean, we just admitted we like each other and all."

Jeremy nodded. "Do you? I do. Really badly, actually. But yeah, we don't have to."

Michael smiled up at him and ground his face into Jeremy's crotch. "I want it too. Want you to fuck me." He murmured.

Well that was direct. "Are you going to give me a blowjob, or do you want me to actually fuck you? Because I'm not sure I can hold out long enough for both." Jeremy warned.

Michael smirked, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, you and your stupid low stamina. But I think we can save sex for next time then, I'd love to suck you off." He grinned, unbuttoning Jeremy's pants and pushing them down to reveal his red hard erection. "Ready?"

Jeremy nodded, covering his mouth with a hand so his dad didn't hear more than he already had. Oh god, it was amazing. He'd had some minor experiences with girls since he became more popular, but nothing quite as utterly... explicit as Michael's mouth spread around his cock. Swallowing his length down with an ease that implied he knew what he was doing. Which was... exciting and sort of concerning. Because he thought he knew Michael inside and out, but this was something new.

"Mmmm..." Michael purred, swallowing him down. Hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Jeremy's soft moans only pushing him further as he reached down and began jerking himself off in time with the jerks of Jeremy's hips.

"Oh god, Michael, I'm gonna fucking explode." Jeremy whispered, thrusting up in the wet heat of his mouth, and closing his eyes as pleasure overtook him. "You're amazing. So. Fucking. Amazing." He growled, digging his fingers through Michael's Hair and tugging him down to his base as he came in short spurts. Gently jerking his hips as he did. Chasing the pleasure he felt even as Michael coughed and sputtered around him, pushing off of him.

Michael grimaced and spat into the trashcan. "Ew. Did you have to make me eat that? It's disgusting."

Jeremy smirked. "Oh come on. It's not that bad dude." He rolled his eyes and sat down, leaning over to him to help Michael jack off.

"Speak for yourself. You didn't just have a load of cum forced down your throat." Michael growled, smirking after a second. "Come here." He grinned and kissed Jeremy deeply, thrusting into his hand. "I love you."

That was new. Jeremy's heart fluttered as he leaned closer, nuzzling against Michael's neck as he came in Jeremy's hand. God he was so beautiful.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> not featured: Jeremy's dad glaring at the two as they walk downstairs, begging them to please never fuck while he's there again.


End file.
